Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging devices.
Description of Related Art
Some of prior imaging devices are capable of combining multiple image signals obtained by shooting a subject with different exposure times (refer to patent literature 1). This type of imaging device allows combining a first image signal with a second image signal having a smaller exposure than the first image signal, thereby generating a composite signal (composite image) in which a difference in brightness (=contrast) is enlarged.